prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
J.D. Horror
| birth_place = Lompoc, California, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Lompoc, California | billed = Camp Crystal Lake | trainer = Billy Blade | debut = 2011 | retired = }} Jason Turner (January 22, 1985) is an American professional wrestler known as JD Horror. He is known primarily from his work with Vendetta Pro Wrestling. Early life Turner started amateur wrestling from the age of 9. He played bass/sang in punk bands Public Defecation and Weapon A. Wrestling career JD Horror was trained by Billy Blade at the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Training Academy in Lompoc,California. Horror debuted in Vendetta Pro Wrestling in January of 2011. He traded victories in two matches with Clay Tawzer in January and February of 2011. In March he would go on to wrestle Brad Tyler and after delivering a beating to Brad, he was rolled up out of nowhere to lose. He brutally attacked Tyler after the match and set him up for a Straight Jacket Piledriver on a steel chair when Clay Tawzer rushed to the ring to make the save. Tawzer and Tyler challenged Horror and two partners to a Six Man tag in April. On April 10th 2011, Horror's team of himself, The Apostle, and Ruben Iglesias was defeated by Clay Tawzer, Brad Tyler, and Ricky Ruffin when Tawzer pinned Iglesias. Later that night in the semi main event, Horror interferred in the match up between Bo Cooper and Billy Blade. When Blade and Horror had the upper hand on Bo Cooper, Horror went for a steel chair. Cooper was able to get the upper hand and give JD Horror a deafening chair shot that had all of the fans cringing. Cooper then challenged Horror to a hardcore match. On April 17 of 2011, Horror was entered into the Vendetta Pro Wrestling/Adrenaline Unleashed Casino Royale Battle Royal in Las Vegas, Nevada and eliminated by former ECW, WCW and WWE star Raven. On May 13 2001, Heaven and Hell (JD Horror and the Apostle) lost to the returning Mike Menace & Clay Tawzer in a tag team match at the VPW Underground. At Vendetta Pro's Melee 2011 in San Luis Obispo, he interferred in the main event, costing Bo Cooper to lose in his title shot against Shannon Ballard for the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. On June 24, 2011, Horror was defeated in singles action by Sunami after being distracted by the audience. At Vendetta Pro's Summer Sizzle 2011 in Atascadero, JD Horror defeated Brad Tyler and Ricky Ruffin in a one-fall Tri-Force match after a brutal straight jacket piledriver on Brad Tyler. After the match he attacked both men with a steel chair. He then got on the microphone and said that he is here to bring violence to Vendetta Pro Wrestling. He claimed Bo Cooper wasn't at the arena that night because he was scared of JD Horror. On August 5, Horror lost a singles match to Clay Tawzer after Bo Cooper's manager Ghetto Star interfered, distracting him. On August 26, 2011, The team of JD Horror and The Apostle (Heaven and Hell) defeated Brad Tyler and Ricky Ruffin after Horror gave Tyler a vicious Straight Jacket Piledriver. On September 9, 2011 at Vendetta Pro Underground, the team of JD Horror and Billy Blade lost to the team of Brad Tyler and Tenchismo. On September 10, 2011, Vendetta Pro September 2 Remember in Bakersfield, CA saw the team of JD Horror, The Apostle, and Sledge be defeated by Ricky Ruffin, Tenchismo and Brad Tyler after Ricky Ruffin pinned The Apostle. At Reflexion 2012, Horror took part in one of the most brutal matches in Vendetta Pro Wrestling history as he faced off against Brawlin' Bo Cooper. Cooper won the bloody match, but the two men grew to respect each other. Moments later, Cooper was assaulted by his one-time protege Mario Banks. Cooper was saved from this attack by Sledge as well as Horror, who just minutes before, was in the midst of a brutal battle. Together, Horror, Sledge and Cooper formed the team known as Creepshow. They would spend most of 2012 in a conflict with Mario Banks, Mike Menace and Sam Knight, known collectively as Parental Discretion. Horror would have another bloody match at Summer Sizzle 2012, as he took on Raven, who was hired by Mario Banks to take him out. Although Horror lost the match, he had earned the respect of another competitor with which he had engaged in a hardcore battle. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing moves' :*Straight Jacket Piledriver *'Signature moves' :*Face Wash :*Blue Thunder Driver *'Tag teams and stables' :*Heaven & Hell (w/ "The Apostle" Judah Matthew) :*Creepshow (w/ Sledge & Brawlin' Bo Cooper) *'Entrance themes' :*"Kong at the Gates" by The Misfits :*"Painkiller" by Judas Priest Championships and accomplishments North American Wrestling *NAW King of Extreme Primo's Hardcore and Wrestling *Slave To The Deathmatch III contestant *Slave To The Deathmatch IV Finalist Ringside with Packer *2011 Ringside Rookie of the Year Vendetta Pro Wrestling *2012 Match of the Year (w/ Brawlin' Bo Cooper) Videos External links and references *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Category:1985 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:MEXPRO Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers